That Way
by Black Skull
Summary: Ingatlah, Ino, sekalipun aku mencintai Sakura itu tidak akan sebesar cintaku padamu. 'when love meet friendship' gaara pov. AU/OOC/OneShoot/RnR/DLDR


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

That Way © Black Skull

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasi/Romance/Friendship

**Warning**: AU, OOC, full Gaara POV, Judul nggak nyambung, OneShoot, 'When Love Meet Friendship' Gaara ver, **don't like don't read!**

**Chara: **Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura

**Pairing: **GaaIno slight GaaSaku

**Summary**: Ingatlah, Ino, sekalipun aku mencintai Sakura itu tidak akan sebesar cintaku padamu.

.

.

.

.

Dia tak mau manatapku, terus saja menunduk dan menunduk. Air matanya sudah menggenang di kedua matanya. Keadaan ini benar benar menyiksaku, aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis, terlebih karena ini merupakan ulahku. Aku telah menyakitinya, menyakiti gadis yang paling berharga untukku sendiri. Aku semakin erat mengenggam tangannya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan melalui telapak tangan kami. Dia terus saja diam, hanya mendengar setiap ucapanku, dan ini benar benar menyiksaku. Aku manatap lurus aquarime-nya, tidak, aku tidak berusaha mengiba, hanya ingin menyampaikan kebenaran bahwa aku tetap mencintainya, bahwa hanya dia yang paling berharga untukku. Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan aku merasa bahwa dia semakin kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?" oke, ini memang pertanyaan bodoh yang aku ucapkan, dan dia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk menjawabnya. Aku tak ingin membiarkan dia terlalu lama kedinginan dan kemudian sakit, biar bagaimanapun sakit yang aku berikan sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Aku segera melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya padanya. Bukan, bukan aku sok gentle atau bagaimana, aku hanya ingin membuatnya sedikit lebih merasa hangat, dan agar dia mengerti bahwa aku tetap peduli padanya.

Aku kembali terdiam, membiarkan dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Aku sudah cukup lama bermonolog tanpa respon darinya, aku tak ingin mengganggunya lebih lagi. Aku perhatikan dia yang semakin terlihat lemah, dan aku begitu terkejut saat melihat air mata itu turun dari membasahi wajahnya yang ayu. Kami-sama, ampunilah aku yang sudah menghancurkan hati gadis yang sangat aku cintai ini.

"Kau menangis?" Kami-sama, bisakah aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih logis lagi! Aku tahu dia menangis karenaku dan aku masih mempertanyakannya?

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kau juga harus mengerti posisiku," aku berusaha membela diri, aku memang salah tapi entah ada pikiran dari mana sehingga aku memikirkan untuk membela diriku yang memang sudah tidak bisa dibela.

"Demi Kami-sama. Kurang mengerti apa aku selama ini, Gaara?" dia berteriak kepadaku, seolah meluapkan emosinya yang sudah ditahan sedari tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawabku. "Aku sudah berusaha mengertimu…." Aku menunduk, semakin merasa bersalah, "…..mengerti dia…"

Aku diam, berusaha memberikan dia waktu untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengalah, tapi aku rela mengalah padanya, Gaara. Aku selalu mengendalikan emosiku, berusaha menekan egoku. Kurang apa aku, Gaara?"

Kami-sama, gadis ini memang telah banyak mengerti terlalu mengalah, tapi bukankah dia juga ikut andil dalam membuat aku terjebak seperti ini? Aku hanya memcintainya, tapi dia memintaku untuk bersama dengan perempuan lain.

"Aku mengerti kau sudah mengorbankan perasaanmu. Tapi bukankah kau yang memintaku melakukan ini?"

"Tak aku tak pernah memintamu jatuh cinta padanya, Gaara!" dia berteriak, orang orang mulai memandang aneh kearah kami. Aku tertunduk dan semakin tertunduk. Dia benar, dia tak pernah memintaku untuk mencintai perempuan itu.

"Maafkan aku..." kataku lirih, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padanya. Maaf, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan karena selebihnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau pikir maaf itu sudah cukup? Saat kau bilang kalau kalu sudah meakukan kesalahan yang besar itu?" Air matanya semakin deras, dan semakin membuat aku sakit juga.

"Itu kecelakaan, Ino,"

"Hm..kecelekaan yah?" Dia tertawa mengejek, seolah kalimat yang aku ucapkan adalah kalimat terbodoh yang pernah dia dengar. "Kecelakaan katamu?" suaranya kembali meninggi. Aku kembali tertunduk, Ino maafkanlah aku.

"Kenapa, Gaara? Kenapa kau melakukan ini bersamanya? Apa kau begitu takut kehilangannya? Sampai kau melakukan itu?" Tidak, Ino, percayalah bukan seperti itu.

"Ino, percayalah. Aku sangat mencintaimu….." yah, Ino aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, lebih apapun.

"Tapi kau juga mencintai Sakura kan?" kau menjawab cepat. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Mungkin benar aku mencintai Sakura tapi tak sebesar cintaku padamu, Ino.

"Aku pulang!" dia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan aku. Aku tak ada kuasa untuk memanggilnya kembali meskipun aku ingin. Tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya lebih sakit lagi. Aku akan membiarkan dia sendiri, menenangkan diri, dan mungkin menyembuhkan lukanya. Karena aku! Aku hanya bisa menyakitinya dan sama sekali tak bisa membahagiakannya. Kami-sama, bahagiakan dia walaupun tak bersamaku.

.

.

.

.

.::Flashback::.

Aku menunggunya di cafe Chu. Sudah seminggu setelah aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku di cafe ini. Dan aku sangat beruntung memiliki gadis sepertinya. Baik, ceria dan cantik.

Hari ini kamu akan merayakan aniversery kami yang seminggu. Menurutku ini agak berlebihan, karena seperti yang aku tahu, pasangan lain akan merayakan aniversery mereka saat usia kebersamaan mereka sudah setahun, dua tahun dan seterusnya. Tapi gadisku yang satu ini begitu ingin kami merayakan aniversary kami yang baru seminggu ini. Aku memang tadinya keberatan, tapi aku ingin membuat gadisku bahagia.

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu, tapi aku belum juga melihat gadis berambut pirang itu datang. Sedikit bosan, aku melemparkan pandanganku keluar jendela dan melihat keatas. Orang yang melihatku pasti akan berfikir kalau aku sedang bersikap sok cool, tapi tidak, aku memang senang melihat awan berarak. Ini sedikit membuaku merasa damai, terlebih aku berasal dari negeri pasir yang sangat panas, yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untukku menengadahkan wajahku keatas demi melihat awan.

"Gaara~," ah suara yang sudah kutunggu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sumber suara. Dan aku mendapati gadisku sedang tersenyum kearahku dengan sangat manis.

"Hi, Gaara," satu lagi suara gadis di samping Ino. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada gadis berambut pink di samping Ino. Dia—bukankah dia itu?

"Kau masih mengingatku?" tanya gadis pink itu. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Gadis itu menambahkan.

Yeah, aku ingat. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada gadis yang sangat menggila gilaiku sampai membuatku takut untuk berada di Konoha dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Suna?

Aku menatap Ino dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan, dan dia hanya menjawab dengan senyum getir. Kami-sama, rencana apa yang sedang Kau siapkan?

.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon, Gaara~" dia terus berusaha menyakinkanku.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini, Ino."

"Demi aku, Gaara."

"Tapi ini gila, Ino. Aku mencintaimu, mana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk bersama Sakura, aku sama sekali tak mencintainya,"

"Tapi ini hanya sementara, Gaara. Temani dia, beri dia kasih sayangmu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa." Aku menjadi semakin kesal dengan permintaan aneh kekasihku ini. Apa dia sudah gila?

"Dia sudah lama mencintaimu, Gaara. Cobalah pahami perasaannya."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?" Aku benar benar frustasi dengan permintaan gilanya. Apa kau tak tahu betapa aku takut melukai hatimu? Betapa aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis?

"Ak-aku…." Kau sedikit terbata, aku tahu, kau pasti bingung menjawab, aku tahu kau juga akan merasa tersakiti bukan? "…..Aku akan baik-baik saja. Asal pada akhirnya kau kembali padaku dan hanya mencintaiku." Aku tahu pasti kau sekuat tenaga menahan air matamu, berhentilah sok kuat, Ino.

"Hah.." aku menghembuskan nafas berat. "…..Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menemani Sakura. Aku janji pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu, Hime." Aku mengecup keningnya. Ini benar benar untuknya, hanya untuknya. Aku tahu betapa dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya dan betapa sahabatnya mencintaiku. Tapi aku berjanji, hatiku tetap menjadi miliknya. Milikmu, Ino.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang asing untukku. Kepalaku pusing dan terasa berat. Aku mendapati diriku tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Dan di sisi lain ranjang tempatku tidur, terdengar suara tangis seseorang, seorang gadis berambut pink. Tunggu, pink? Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku melihat sekeliling tempat tidur dan mendapati pakaianku bercampur dengan pakaian perempuan dan berserakan.

Aku mendekati Sakura, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku benar benar tak bisa ingat apapun sekarang. Kepalaku terasa semakin sakit saat aku berusaha mengingatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ada apa kau tanya?" suara Sakura terdengar marah di tengah tengah tangisnya. Aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, dengan keadaan kami yang seperti ini, mungkinkah?

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun, Sakura."

"Yah, pantas saja kau tak bisa mengingatnya! Kau mabuk dan aku juga, lalu kita melakukannya, Gaara. Kau melakukannya padaku, dan membuat aku kehilangan kebanggaanku sebagai seorang wanita."

Aku tertunduk, bingung. Aku benar benar bingung. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidaklah benar benar mencintainya. Tidak, ini pasti salah. Aku ingat semalam aku diundang ke sebuah pesta oleh teman Sakura, kita ngombrol dan bersenang – senang, dan setelahnya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat kejadian setelahnya. Kami-sama apa yang telah aku lakukan? Ino hanya memintaku menemani gadis ini berjalan jalan, bukan untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Semua akan baik baik saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Benarkah? Aku mencintaimu, Gaara." Sakura memelukku. Kami-sama, sampaikan maafku pada gadis pirang yang mungkin saat ini sedang menunggu untuk joging bersama.

.

.

.

.

.::Flashback End::.

Aku berdiri dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang dipadukan dengan warna putih. Aku melihat refreksiku dan sedikit ada yang aneh dengan wajahku. Yah semalam aku memang tidak bisa tidur. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mataku semakin menghitam. Rambut merahku kali ini dibuat terlihat kelimis oleh seorang penata rias. Hari ini harusnya aku merasa bahagia, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Dan tidak lama lagi aku juga akan menjadi seorang ayah dari benih yang aku tanam pada rahim seorang wanita.

Tapi demi Kama-sama, bukan wanita ini yang benar benar aku inginkan. Bukan wanita ini yang aku kehendaki untuk menjadi pengantinku.

Aku berjalan keluar ruang gantiku, bermaksud mengambil air mineral untuk sekedar menghilangkan dahagaku. Saat itu aku melihat gadis pirang itu memasuki ruang pengantin wanita. Dia terlihat sedikit kuyu dengan mata yang sangat sayu. Ini pasti berat untuknya. Tapi apakah dia tahu kalau ini juga berat untukku?

Tanpa komando, kakiku melangkah kakiku mengikuti langkah gadis yang seharusnya jadi pengantinku, gadis yang sesungguhnya aku inginkan untuk menjadi pendampingku.

Gadis itu terlihat memperhatikan sahabat pink-nya. Sakura, dialah pengantinku hari ini, ratu yang menemani hariku sebagai raja. Dia terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya. Perutnya memang sudah tidak rata, dan itu memang salahku. Dan membuatku harus menyakiti gadis di samping si pink.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" sayub-sayub aku mendengar Sakura bertanya pada Ino. Ino terlihat menyeka air matanya. Kami-sama, dia menangis! Dia menangis karenaku.

"Apa kau tak senang akhirnya aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai?" Lagi, Sakura menanyakan sesuatu yang pasti akan menyakiti hatinya. Entah mengapa ada sedikit kekesalan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tidakkah dia tahu, apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya itu menangis? Yah, Sakura memang tak tahu menahu soal ini. Dia tak pantas disalahkan, hanya aku! Hanya aku yang pantas menanggung dosa karena telah menyakiti begitu dalam gadis yang seharusnya aku jaga hatinya.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Aku hanya iri denganmu. Akhirnya kau menemukan pangeranmu." Terdengar sayub suara Ino, dari suaranya saja aku bisa tahu kalau dia sedang berusaha tersenyum, menutupi luka hatinya.

"Kau juga pasti akan segera menemukannya, Ino."

Ino kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Kami-sama, maaf kan aku yang telah menyakitinya. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruanganku sebelum ada orang menemukanku disini, selain itu aku juga sudah tidak tahan melihat raut kesedihan di wajah kekasihku.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia…."

"Atas izinku, aku resmikan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Dan sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." Pastor meresmikan pernikan kami. Di sampingku berdiri dengan anggun Sakura. Wanita yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istriku ini memang sangat anggun dan mempesona. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi entah mengapa pikiranku tetap kembali pada Ino yang duduk entah di pojok sebelah mana. Kami-sama, kini dosaku akan semakin bertambah karena aku akan tetap memikirkan kekasihku meskipun aku telah menikahi wanita ini.

Aku berusaha mencari keberadaan Ino, dan aku mendapati dia duduk di bangku paling belakang sedang menatapku getir. Pahit, aku tahu, Ino. Tapi sadarkah kau bahwa aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama? Sadarkah kau bahwa aku juga tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi? Apa yang aku rasakan mungkin lebih berat dari yang kau rasakan. Karena biar bagaimanapun aku sudah menyakiti dua wanita yang benar benar mencintaiku. Dan aku juga harus menjalani pernikahan yang tak aku inginkan.

Maafkan aku, Ino. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi. Seharusnya kau yang berdiri di sampingku, dan menjadi pengantinku. Dan ingatlah, Ino. Sekalipun aku mencintai Sakura, itu tidak akan sama besarnya dengan cintaku padamu.

.

.

.

.

.::THE END::.

**Maafkan author bodoh ini! Bukannya melanjutkan fic yang sudah lama sekali nggak ter-update malah nge-post fict baru. Gomen ne minna-san. Author abal ini sedang tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan fict 'Keys, between you and I' NaruHina, udh ada setengah terus macet tapi nanti dilanjutin lagi kok, janji deh. Selain itu juga author lg sibuk sama BIGBANG nih haahaha, apakah ada diantara reader yang menjadi VIP? Berarti kita temenan kalo gitu. Oke ini ngentur!**

**Kalau yang udah baca 'When Love Meet Friendsip' ini adalah versi Gaara POV jadi ini bukan sequel nanti author akan usahakan buat sequelnya, dan mengganti pairing buat Ino, kira kira sama siapa yah yang cocok?**

**Oke yang udah baca sampai line ini, please please please gimme ur respond! Con-crit, flame, atau sekedar review biasa jg author terima. Author mah terimaan aja asal ada yang mau ripiu ^^**

**Terakhir... ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN~**


End file.
